A Second Chance
by TheMadClicker
Summary: Everybody knows that Sarah gave up her dreams to save Toby. What if there was another girl, over 30 years later who was Jareth's redemption and Sarah's council? Join her and her friends on a fantastic journey though the Labyrinth!
1. The Set Up

A Labyrinth fanfiction I've been working on for quite a bit of time. ^_^ Enjoy!

Chapter 1 ~ Basically the intro of our main characters. Don't worry! Both Sarah and Jareth will have big roles in this. ^_^

I don't own Labyrinth (as much as I would love to own it.)

Side note, the bold and italic writing is notes passed back and forth between the characters.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh Maor-Ama was bored. She was stuck in her stupid college literature class and her teacher, Sarah Cunningham was ranting about the book The Labyrinth again. They had spent the past 3 months reading and analyzing the book, and watching the movie more times than they could count. Mrs. Cunningham's focus seemed to be zeroed in on the Goblin King. Kayleigh rolled her bright green eyes. Sure, David Bowie oozed sex appeal in the movie, but did they really have to spend so much time focused on his character? To Kayleigh and her band of friends, this was the stupidest class they had ever attended. Mrs. C seemed to have a vendetta against the Goblin King. Kayleigh couldn't help but wonder why. He's a fictional character. He couldn't have possibly done anything to Sarah Cunningham.<p>

Suddenly, Kayleigh felt a tug on her wavy brown hair and something fell in her lap. Her eyebrows furrowed, looking down at her lap. There was a folded up note resting on her jeans. Kayleigh opened the note and grinned slightly. It was from her best friend Amalie Varalica. The two had known each other for years. They had met just after Kayleigh and her parents had moved to New York from Ireland when she was 7, and Amalie was 6. Knocking herself out of her thoughts, Kayleigh looked down to read the note. It said _**Man, am I tired of hearing this again. Mrs. C really needs a hobby. How long till class is over? Sabrina found something earlier today; she wants us to take a look at it when we're done here. This has been a note from The Great Trickster!**_ Kayleigh let out a little laugh through her nose. If she had it her way, they would have walked out of class an hour ago. She picked up her blue pen and turned the note over, writing back to Amalie**. **_**This isn't high school Your Greatness. We still have 45 minutes till we get out. Oh really? We'll have to head back to the house right after class**_**.** Kayleigh folded up the note and tossed it behind her. Mallie sat two rows behind her with their friend Nickolas Idojaras sitting in the middle. Nick was the one who had pulled on Kayleigh's hair. A few minutes later, another note fell into Kayleigh's lap, this one from Nick and Mallie. _**Man Kay, you're in a bad mood today. Is your Irish temper acting up again? Haha**_Here, Nick's yellow writing cut off. Mallie's red handwriting picking up a line after his. _**But Kayleigh I want to be done with this class now**_**!** Kayleigh could practically hear Mallie whining_**. I think we're watching the movie AGAIN. What does Mrs. C expect us to find? Half of the class can't even focus because they're too busy drooling over Bowie**_. Shaking her head, Kayleigh went to write back, but something caught her eye.

In the right hand corner of the classroom, there was a sparkle. That sparkle got bigger and bigger till turned into a man. Kayleigh's eyes got as big as dinner plates. Either the Goblin King was sitting in their classroom or Mallie had gotten very good at pranks. Kayleigh looked around the room quickly, before Mrs. C could see her not paying attention. She was looking around for a rig;

lights, a screen, a smoke machine, anything that would prove that it was a prank. The guy had come out of a sparkle! Normal people don't do that! She paled. This didn't bode well. She whipped out her blue pen, writing back to Mallie and Nick frantically. _**Did you see that!? Over on the right, there's a guy who looks exactly like the King in the movie. Mallie, I'm silently blaming you.**_Kayleigh folded the paper up and tossed it back to Nick. She turned her attention back to class and the mysterious man. She looked over to her right again, only to see the guy staring at her, his eyes wide. Kayleigh's eyebrow raised an expression of disinterest on her face, as another note dropped into her lap. _**Dude. Who paid him to dress up like that? He looks like he jumped out of the TV. And I had nothing to do with it! I wonder why nobody else noticed him though. It's like we're the only ones who can see him. **_Kayleigh frowned. It was incredibly odd that nobody had noticed him. It was like he was invisible to everybody else.

"Kayleigh Maor-Ama, do you have something you'd like to add?" Mrs. Cunningham's voice cut through Kayleigh's concentration. She shook her head slightly, trying to gather her thoughts. Head held high, she replied like nothing was wrong. "Not at all Madam. I was simply thinking." Her heavily accented voice rang out. Sarah shook her head. "Alright, class dismissed. I'll see you all on Monday" Kayleigh sighed in relief. She looked back at the corner where the king had been only to see that he'd vanished! She shook her head, standing up from her area, knowing if she thought about it too much, she'd only end up with a headache. She turned to see Nick and Mallie looking at her expectantly. "C'mon, we have to go talk to Sabrina." Kayleigh turned and walked out of the classroom. Mallie and Nick looked at each other. Nick looked curious. Mallie shrugged her shoulders and held up her hands in the universal sign for "I don't know". They followed Kayleigh out of the classroom, off to their house, with the hope that they'd find some answers.


	2. A Chance Encounter?

The Second Chance ~ Chapter 2 ~ A Labyrinth Fanfic

Okay, so originally I had 4 chapters written, but the second and third are pretty short compared to the first and fourth chapters written. So, I'm going to combine them ^_^ Hopefully it flows well. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The three friends arrived at their house not 15 minutes after class had been dismissed. Kayleigh was walking a little bit ahead of Mallie and Nick. Mallie was telling Nick all about her latest prank on Estrella Shone. She had apparently turned the snobby girl's bright red hair purple with blue hair dye in her hairspray. Ahead of them, Kayleigh was thinking as she unlocked their front door.<p>

"Sabrina! Are you here? We're home!" Mallie shouted. "I hope they're here." Nick retorted. "They should be. I don't think Cornelia and Alex had a date till Saturday." Kayleigh replied. "We are up the stairs!" Cornelia's accented English rang out. Cornelia was Russian and had trouble speaking English sometimes. She and Kayleigh had met years ago at an English class. "We'll be up in a minute! Kayleigh shouted. She slipped her navy blue coat off, revealing her long sleeved green and blue shirt. Kayleigh quickly ran up the stairs and into the computer room.

"So how was class?" Alexander asked Kayleigh as she slid into the room. "Surprisingly interesting, but that's for later." She said while she hopped up on the desk, crossing her right leg over her left. "Sabrina, what's up?" Sabrina was sitting in the big computer chair, her elbows resting on the arms of the chair. "Hahahahaha Brina, you look like a bond villain!" Mallie laughed out. "We'll it took you two long enough to get up here." Kayleigh snipped.

"Enough you two." Sabrina said. "I found out the most interesting thing from my friend Aimee. She lives in Madame Cunningham's old house." "Really? What'd she find?" Nick asked. "She said that when Madame Cunningham was simply Mademoiselle Williams, around 15, as well, she was very secluded and cranky, especially when her step-mother was involved. One day, everything changed. She kept raving about a labyrinth and a king who had stolen her frère, Toby. Aimee said that Monsieur et Madame Williams were perplexed at her quick changes. Mademoiselle Sarah eventually let the story go though and simply said that she had changed." "That's not possible Sabrina. Everybody knows people don't just have adventures and change right afterwards. You'd have to be a fairytale princess for that to happen." Kayleigh replied hotly. "I'm surrounded by idiots." She mumbled in Irish.

"Well, that's what Aimee said. I thought it was interesting. Especially with Madame Cunningham's fascination with the Labyrinth book. Her parents said that Sarah could recite the book from memory till that day." Kayleigh's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes narrowed, and her pink lips pinched. "Well, I'll just have to go talk to Mrs. C then. I'll be back. Later. Amalie, tell them about the guy we saw earlier." Mallie flinched, Kayleigh only called her Amalie when she was annoyed. "Okay Kay." Kayleigh left the room as Mallie started talking. She slid down the banister till she had gotten to the bottom of the stairs. She put her coat back on and left the house.

An hour later, Kayleigh emerged from the classroom. She and Mrs. C had talked for an hour. Kayleigh had a slight smile on her face. Sabrina was right. She wasn't paying attention and ran right into a man's chest.

Her eyes widened as his hands settled on her upper arms.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one."

A sultry voice whispered in her ear. She jerked backwards and looked up. Her jaw dropped at who she saw.

Kayleigh was speechless for a moment. Then, she spoke, trying to get free. "What are you doing here?!" He was way too close. She tried to move backwards, but his hands tightened on her arms. Jareth smirked down at her.

" What do you want Goblin King?"

"It's not what I want, but what you want."

Kayleigh's brow furrowed as her lips flattened into a straight line. She glared at him and threw her weight backwards, breaking free. She had put too much force behind it though and fell over, hitting her head on the wall. She clutched at her head, a headache ripping through her thoughts. "Dammit!" She shouted. Jareth calmly walked over to her, kneeling down to look at her head. When he saw that there was no damage, he simply got rid of the headache for Kayleigh and offered his hand to help her up. Kayleigh blinked three times and looked up. "No thank you. I can get up by myself." She then got up, not too quickly though, she didn't need another headache with him around. "I really don't have time for you right now, and neither does Mrs. C."

He gave her a tight, patronizing smile. "I'm not here for her. She betrayed me years ago. No, I'm here for you." Kayleigh's eyes narrowed as he circled her, stopping behind her. She then noticed that it looked like the hallway was melting! She spun around to look at Jareth, her head beginning to pound again. She smacked him on the cheek, hard. He growled at her, glaring menacingly. "You don't scare me Jareth. Don't. I repeat, don't take me to your world. If I wanted to go, I certainly wouldn't be by myself. I know why you were staring at me earlier. I look like her, don't I?" Here, Jareth sucked in a breath. Kayleigh smirked. She had figured it out. She leaned in, as close to his face as she dared to get. "I will never be her. You made that mistake over thirty years ago. You can try as hard as you'd like, but Sarah is never coming back, and there is no replacement. You're a fool Jareth, and you'll just have to live with the choices you've made." Kayleigh moved backwards, her green eyes blazing. When there was no reply, she realized that he was frozen in a stupor. Taking the chance, she turned and ran.

Over 2 hours later, at the house, Kayleigh had finished her tale. A bottle of Aleve sat in front of her at the table. Her headache had come back in full force after running all the way home. Sabrina took her hand as Mallie hugged Kayleigh. "What should we do? We can't hide." Alexander said. " Damn straight we can't hide." Kayleigh snapped. " head a day to feel better. Then, we're going back. I think I have a plan." The five friends looked nervous as they looked at Kayleigh. She got up, and went upstairs to her blue bedroom. Thinking back to her conversation with Mrs. C, she knew how to get in the labyrinth without losing anything. It would just take some time. Kayleigh walked over to her window, looking outside. She saw an owl on a tree, not far from her house.


	3. The Race Begins

The Second Chance ~ Chapter 3 ~ A Labyrinth Fanfic

I hope you enjoy the third chapter of The Second Chance! ^_^ I hope to have the fourth chapter up soon ^_^

The next morning, Kayleigh woke up to someone brushing the hair off of her face. She hadn't put it in its usual bun because of the migraine. She let out a little hum of contentment and a tiny smile peeked out. In her sleep addled mind, she thought it was Mallie. Every other Saturday, Mallie would pick the lock on Kayleigh's door and wake her up. But then, she heard a chuckle. A male chuckle. Her eyes snapped open and she turned to the right, trying to get away. She fell off of the bed instead. When Kayleigh hit the floor, a pain ripped through her stomach, causing her to cry out. For the first time in years, she was scared to look at her bed. 'He's not there. He hasn't been there in years.' Shakily, she peeked up over the side, green eyes wide. "Please don't scream. We don't want to cause a scene." The king's voice rang out. Kayleigh's eyes practically bugged out of her head, her mouth open in shock. "How did you get in my room!? Everything was locked!" Kayleigh stood up, brown hair falling in waves over her shoulders. Jareth had slid over to the right side of her bed, in front of her. He sat there, leaning back slightly on his left hand. Kayleigh sputtered for a moment as he leaned towards her, placing a hand on her waist. She pushed him back and leaned in, till they were nose to nose. "Get. Out." She pushed him backwards on to the bed, and stormed over to her door, unlocking then wrenching it open. She pointed to the hallway. Jareth chuckled "Very well dear. I shall await your presence downstairs. Oh, and may I say you look lovely." He made a dramatic mocking bow and started towards the door. Kayleigh scowled, glaring at him as he left, his comments ringing in her head.

The second he was gone, she slammed her door shut. Kayleigh looked down at herself, realizing she was still in her pajamas! She had been in them the entire time! Kayleigh paled. They didn't. They wouldn't! She shook her head, banishing those thoughts and ran to her closet. She grabbed her favorite clothes. A green tank top, blue skinny jeans, and a blue long sleeved sheer button down with dark blue polka dots. Kayleigh tore off her pjs and grabbed a clean bra and panty set, blue as usual. She was trying to get dressed at warp speed, cursing Jareth for doing this to her the entire time. When, she went to grab her thigh high socks, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She flinched. " Lovely? Who could say that this is lovely?" She saw every scar. The stab wounds, the stitches. Every hospital trip raced through her mind. The worst being when she had gotten the star scar on her stomach. Before she walked away from her mirror, Kayleigh let one tear slip out. She returned to getting dressed. Almost mechanically, she pulled the thigh high socks up her long lean legs, then the jeans, and the tank top. She grabbed her knee high boots, lacing them up once they were on.

Suddenly, Kayleigh snapped out of her stupor, hearing Sabrina and Cornelia shriek. She jumped up from the bed, which she had sat on to get her boots on. Kayleigh grabbed the blue shirt and ran out of her room and down the steps after Alexander, who had almost ran her over trying to get to the source of Cornelia's scream. "Alex! Focus! It came from the living room!" Nick yelled. Mallie had a baseball bat clutched in her hands. She was standing in the doorway, completely frozen in shock. The two boys ran into the room, shocked by what they saw.

Jareth sat in Kayleigh's chair, looking, amused with everyone's awestruck reactions. Kayleigh had told the others how he had been in her room that morning, but she had no clue how he had gotten there. That had almost gotten him beaten to a pulp by Alex. Nick turned to him "Why, are you here? Why are you so focused on Kayleigh?!" Jareth smirked and tilted his head to rest on his left fist. "It's not me. It's her. She made a wish; I'm here to grant it." "I DON'T REMEMBER MAKING, A WISH DAMMIT. DAMN YOU AND DAMN SARAH. GET THE FUCK OUT! NOW!" Kayleigh screamed her Irish accent thickening with every word. "You wished for a better life. Now, that's not normally my business, fairies usually take care of that. However, you're strong. I'll make you a deal Kayleigh. Best my labyrinth, and you'll get it. If you fail, you'll come back here." "No deal!" Mallie yelled. "You know nothing. We've been here for everything. We can improve her life without your help." Kayleigh put her hand on Mallie's arm. "No deal Jareth." Kayleigh turned to walk away. It was too late though.

They had been transported to the beginning of the labyrinth. Jareth laughed as the group looked around in, shock. Kayleigh ran over to him, and smacked him again. "I'm really getting tired of you doing that." He said. "I don't care." She replied hotly. "But you should. Now, I believe you've lost 15 minutes from your time limit. Good luck." He leaned in and kissed her cheek before fading away.


	4. Author's Note Explaining Things

Hello everyone! It certainly has been a long time since I've posted anything! A quick update on my life and then I'll give you a general update schedule.

So I stopped writing about two years ago when I began college. Just as my first year ended, it was revealed that my father had a non-cancerous brain tumor, but it still had to come out. As both of my parents are chronically ill along with this problem, I took responsibility and began taking care of everything. That doesn't leave much time for writing unfortunately. The good news is, my father is 100% better since his surgery. But his surgery was last year and things were back to normal quickly, time for writing right? Nay nay. As he got better, my health started declining. I wasn't able to eat much because of some stomach problem and lost 60 pounds in about 3-4 months. Turns out my gallbladder was very upset with me and had to get evicted.

SO. Two years and two surgeries later, I'm back! (that wasn't very quick, was it?) Anyway thanks so much for sticking with me and welcome to new readers!

The update schedule is pretty lax. I'm hoping to update at least one fic a week. I've already filled that quota this week with my Sailor Moon story finally getting reuploaded! I hope to update The Many Misadventures of Becoming a Family next week and then A Second Chance is getting a serious u-haul so I'm not sure when that'll get updated. My writing style has changed significantly so a lot of the chapters will change, mainly just to include more details. I'll let you know when that happens though. (See the Sailor Moon fic to see the changes to my style.)

Thanks again and I'll see you soon with new updates!

~TheMadClicker


End file.
